


Beg For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic. It probably really fucking sucks. Lol let me know what you think and if I can do any better. <br/>Suggestions welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tiffany I hope this doesn't suck to bad XD

It start out innocent, the kiss, just simple kissing, but it quickly turned into teeth and tounges. Adam rolled them over. He was on top of him and Tommy was not complaining. He was hard as fuck. Adam was just as hard. He rolled his hips earning a moan that he wanted to bottle up and hear again and again. So he rolled his hips again. He ran his hands down Adams back, around to his chest playing with his nipples. 

He felt Adams hands work their way down his chest and sides. He wasn't expecting them to grab his wrists and pin them over his head. He whined in protest. He wanted to touch goddamn it. "Keep em there." Adams voice gruff in his ear. He nodded and Adam kissed his way down his neck, biting the flesh and licking the pain away. The thought of marks being there in the morning made him moan. 

Adam kissed his way down his body. He popped the buttons on their jeans. Tommy lifted his hips trying to help since he was keeping his arms up. "Please let me touch" he begged. No he was not above begging. Not now at least. Adam pulled down Tommys underwear, his dick catching causing him to moan at the slight friction. "Go for it" Adam said before swiftly taking Tommys  dick in his mouth. Tommys hand instantly shot down to Adams hair. Not guiding, just holding on really fucking tightly. "Jesus motherfuckin shit fuck" he babbled. 

Adam was doing some insane shit to his dick. Licking and deep throating like it was nothing at all. If he kept that up Tommy wasn't going to last another second. "Stop. Not gonna last" He said pulling Adams hair up. Adam crawled back up his body and kissed him fast, dirty and fucking awesome. 

"My turn" Tommy huffed out flipping them over so Adam was the one on his back. Tommy grabbed Adams wrists and pinned them above his head. "Keep em there" he smirked. Adam groaned but nodded. He worked his way down Adams body. Sucking marks on his neck and biting his collar bone and chest. Playing with his nipples the whole time. 

Adam was bucking his hips up and whining in no time. "Come on." Adam groaned. "Ah ah ah we do this at my pace" Tommy smirked sucking a mark on Adams thigh. Adam was making damn nice sounds. So he decided to be nice and return the favor. Sucking Adam all the way down in one go. Holding Adams cock with one hand he licked the slit. Adams hips snapped up causing Tommy to choke slightly. He recovered quickly, sucking on the head and jacking the rest with his hand. Licking a stripe all the way up before sucking Adam all the way down his throat. "Not gonna last" Adam groaned. 

He pulled off and crawled back up Adams body licking a stripe all the way to his chest before rushing up to Adams mouth. He pulled back to say "you can touch now if you want" and kissed him again. Adams hands were on him instantly. One on his side and the other in his hair. He pulled back, which made Adam groan in annoyance. "Gimme a sec" Tommy reached over to the bedside cabinet thing and opened one of the drawers. He returned to with lube and a condom. 

"Gimme" Adam said grabbing both out of his hand. Adam flipped them over again so Tommy was on his hands and knees, and slicked his fingers pushing one in. "Fuck yes" he moaned as Adam teased him, licking around his finger in Tommys ass. He was moaning and writhing by the time Adam added a second finger. 

Moving agonizingly slow, Adam twisted his fingers, hitting Tommys prostate just as he was going to complain. "Come on godda-" Adam bit Tommys neck, tangling his free hand in Tommys hair. Adam scissored his fingers, opening up Tommys ass. "I'm ready. Fuck me already" He groaned grabbing at Adams arm. Adam turned him onto his back and layed over Tommy, using one hand to hold himself up and the other to hold his dick as he lined himself up. When Adam pushed in Tommy about came right then. The stretch was so intense but so fuckin good. 

He pulled Adams head down to kiss him as he pushed in the rest of the way. Adam stayed still for a moment to give them a chance to get used to the sensation. Tommy moved his hips against Adams. Adam moaned and pulled out almost all the way and snapped his hips.  Tommy moaned into the kiss. Bringing his legs up and wrapping them around Adams waist. 

Adam fucked him hard and fast before slowing down to a near stop. "You want this cock?" Tommy nodded furiously, rolling his hips. Adam grabs Tommys hips, pinning him down. "Then beg for it." He whispered in Tommys ear. "Please fuck me. Need it so bad. Need that big cock. Fuck me. Please." Adam just smirked and pulled out, flipping Tommy onto his hands and knees again. Adams cock was between his ass cheeks, so close yet so far. 

"Show me how much you want this cock baby." Adam sat back on his knees and smacked Tommys ass. "Let me hear you beg, show me how much of a slut you are." Tommy moaned and let his weight rest on his chest. Reaching back he spread his cheeks apart. Hearing a moan from Adam he teased himself with a finger. "Fuck me. Need your big cock so bad. Please fuck me. I know you want to fuck my tight ass. Fuck me like the little slut I am. Make me feel it. Put it in me. Please." Adding a second finger he fucked himself, hearing Adam curse before pulling Tommys fingers out of his ass. Adam slid his cock along Tommys crack again. "Plea-" Adam roughly fucked into him, only stopping when he couldn't go any further. 

Grabbing Tommys hips Adam slowly rocked his hips. "Harder" Tommy whimpered. "What?" Looking back at Adam, he moaned. "Fuck me harder" Adam grabbed Tommys shoulder and started fucking him faster. "Such a good little slut." He moaned into Tommys ear.

Adam grabbed Tommys cock and started jerking him off. Tommy moaned, biting the pillow under him. Suddenly Adam stopped and pulled out. Tommy looked back, eyes pleading for Adam to keep going. Adam rubbed his back soothingly. "Give me a moment baby, then you're going to ride this cock." Desperate, Tommy moved them around quickly so that Adam was sitting against the headboard and he was sitting on Adams thighs. Knowing that Adam would be upset that he took control, Tommy fucked himself with his fingers. A sight Adam enjoyed if the moan Tommy heard was anything to go by. 

"Fuck, you need it don't you?" Adam said, gripping his cock hard, trying to not come from the sight. "Need it so bad." Tommy begged, riding his fingers. "Yeah, come here. Ride my cock." Adam said grabbing Tommys hips and bringing him down on his cock. "Fuck!" They both moaned. 

Slowly Tommy moved up and down on Adams cock. Moaning in pleasure when Adam started fucking up into him. "Oh my fucking..." Tossing his head back Tommy lost himself to the pleasure. He was so close. 

"Please let me come." Tommy begged, looking Adam right in the eyes. "Yeah, come for me." 

Adam snaked a hand down to his dick and started to jerk him off keeping pace with his thrusts. Seconds later Tommy came so hard he saw stars. Come hitting Adams chest and stomach, coating his hand. Adam fucked him through his orgasm. He brought Adams hand to his mouth, licking it clean before wiping the come from Adams body and licking it off his fingers.

Adam pulled out and flipped them so Tommy was on his   
back. Getting rid of the condom Adam jerked his cock in Tommys face. "Come on my face" Tommy panted, still riding the high of his orgasm. Adam moaned as he came. Come hitting Tommys lips and chin. Tommy looked Adam in the eyes as he licked the come from his face. Adam moaned and layed over Tommy, breathing hard. 

After few moments Tommy pulled Adams face back to his and kissed him again. Adam pulled back. "Good?" Tommy shot him a look "Fucking fantastic"


End file.
